


Láska s vůní hřebíčku [HP Adventní kalendář 2019]

by Werisek93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werisek93/pseuds/Werisek93
Summary: Nejkrásnější svátky roku se v Bradavicích kvapem blíží a nejeden student v hloubi duše touží po vánočním zázraku. Každý si ovšem přeje něco jiného, čímž se naši hrdinové dostávají do pochybné pavučiny sázek, lží a utajovaných citů, což rozhodně nemůže skončit bez následků.Humorná romance s vánoční atmosférou pro zlepšení dlouhých chladných dní :)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon & James Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Peter Pettigrew, Marlene McKinnon/Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. prosinec - Svátky s vůní hřebíčku

"Vstávat a cvičit, drahouškové!" zaječela na celé kolo Marlene, když ráno v šest hodin vletěla jako velká voda do chlapeckých ložnic a mávnutím hůlky rozsvítila všechny svíce v místnosti. "Máme tu prvního prosince! Do Vánoc zbývá už jenom dvacet čtyři dní! Dvacet čtyři nádherných dní, během kterých bude má tvář první věcí, kterou po ránu uvidíte!"

Zpoza závěsů se objevily čtyři rozcuchané hlavy, z nichž jenom jedna měla očividnou radost z blondýnčiny přítomnosti. Ta patřila Peterovi, který by byl zřejmě v euforii, i kdyby ho polila kýblem ledové vody.

"A já myslel, že po ránu budu zvracet leda tak kvůli kocovině," ušklíbl se Sirius podrážděně a rozespale se posadil. Několikrát si prsty projel neuspořádané černé vlny, které po ránu vždycky potřebovaly dostatek péče, aby mohly dostávat dámské osazenstvo Bradavic do kolen. Svůj marný souboj s nespolupracujícími kadeřemi ale nakonec vzdal a s hlubokým povzdechem se zvedl z postele.

James jenom zabručel cosi o sukubách a přetáhl si peřinu přes hlavu, aby mohl pokračovat ve spánku. Na rozdíl od něj Peter už stál na nohou a se širokým úsměvem z šuplíku vytahoval s láskou vyrobený adventní kalendář, se kterým se okamžitě rozešel k Marlene.

"Tohle jsem ti vyrobil!" oznámil ji hrdě. "Jsou v tom pralinky. Každá má jinou příchuť. Doufám, že ti budou chutnat."

"Co? Jo jasně, díky," zamumlala nepřítomně s očima stále upřenýma na Siriuse, který na sobě měl jenom přiléhavé boxerky a zrovna se dlouze protahoval. "Rozhodně jsou k nakousnutí!"

"Pro Merlina, McKinnonová!" přerušil její hladový pohled s úšklebkem Black. "Můžeš si utřít tu slinu, co ti teče z koutku, než nám tu budou muset skřítci vytřít? Smiř se s tím, že na tenhle zadek si nikdy nesáhneš."

"Proč myslíš, že to by zrovnal zadek, na co jsem koukala?" odvětila s vyzývavým pohybem obočí. "Takhle po ránu jsou na mužských daleko zajímavější věci ke sledování."

"Svatá Morgano, zmlkněte konečně!" přerušil jejich hašteření Remus, který doteď jenom trpělivě mlčel a pokoušel se je ignorovat. "Ještě jedna sexistická narážka a přísahám, že se až do Vánoc stěhuju do Chroptící chýše."

"A to má být trest pro nás nebo pro tebe?" ozval se konečně James a s hlasitým zívnutím sáhnul na stolek po své brýle. "Mělo by být trestný budit někoho, když je venku ještě tma," povzdechl si a hodil po Marlene svůj polštář.

Ta se mu obratem vyhnula, zapitvořila se na něj a konečně přesunula svou pozornost k Peterovi, který nejistě přešlapoval vedle a pokoušel se nebrat si osobně Marleninu předchozí ignoraci.

"Takže si můžu tu první pralinku hned vzít?" usmála se vstřícně a Pettigrew jí okamžitě to předchozí chování odpustil.

Ve skutečnosti nejspíš naštvaný ani nebyl; nedokázal se na ni zlobit, když se na něj dívala takhle. Proto jenom nadšeně přikývl a nabídl jí první cukrovinku z kalendáře. Byla to drobná čokoládová kulička, jejíž povrch ale zářil všemi barvami. Přelévala se v ní trávově zelená, oslnivě žlutá a mléčně hnědá, které společně tvořily nepravidelné spirály a obrazce. Marlene ji několikrát otočila ze všech stran, načež si přivoněla. Do nosu jí okamžitě uhodila jemná, nevtíravá vůně máty (Peter dobře věděl, že milovala peprmintové ropuchy), zvláštně nahořklé aroma citronové kůry a svěží závan nugátu.

"Svatá Morgano, voní to skvěle," vydechla překvapeně a skoro s posvátnou úctou si pralinku vložila do úst.

Na jazyku se jí okamžitě rozlila omamná kombinace všech pečlivě vybraných ingrediencí, až byla nucena zavřít oči a vnímat jenom explozi chutí, které ji prakticky dostaly do kolen. Peter ji sledoval s dětským nadšením a uši mu s každou další vteřinou jejího mlčení červenaly víc a víc.

"Chutná ti to?" zeptal se a nejistě si přitom žmoulal rukáv pyžama.

"To je snad to nejlepší, co kdy v životě ochutnala," přisvědčila nakonec McKinnonová, když konečně polkla poslední sousto a nešťastně se zadívala do prázdného okénka s velkou jedničkou. "Pro další bych klidně zabila i Siriuse."

"Co jste to s ní pro Merlina udělali?" ozvala se mezi dveřmi čerstvě příchozí zrzka, která už na sobě měla pečlivě upravenou košili s rudo zlatou kravatou, přes kterou si natáhla teplý prošívaný svetr, jelikož mezi kamennými zdmi hradu bývalo v tomhle období roku občas trochu chladno.

"Vůbec nechápu, proč to někdo nazývá chlapeckými ložnicemi," zavrtěl hlavou Remus. I on už se oblékal do hábitu, aby si nakonec k hrudníku připnul prefektský odznak. "Nápis 'dívkám vstup zakázán' zřejmě nemá patřičnou autoritu."

"Copak sis nevšiml, že Sirius ten nápis dávno přepsal?" uchechtl se James, který po příchodu Lily vyskočil z postele jako mladá srnka. "Teď tam stojí: 'Nechť si děvčata před vstupem odloží své svršky'."

"Ale ani to nikdo nedodržuje," povzdechl si Tichošlápek zkroušeně. "V takovým případě bych tu občas přežil i tu McKinnonovou."

"Zdá se, že už na tebe začíná působit můj šarm," koketně na něj zamrkala a k hrudníku si přitom přivinula svůj adventní kalendář. "Jdu si tohle uklidit, ať mi to nikdo z vás nesežere. Díky, Pete, jsi zlato!" uculila se a věnovala Červíčkovi přátelskou pusu na tvář, než zmizela za dveřmi ložnice.

"Já – Já – asi – no půjdu do sprchy," dostal ze sebe Peter ztěžka. Tváře mu dočista hořely, když se zasněným výrazem vyrazil do koupelny, ze které se okamžitě ozval zvuk prýštící vody.

"Myslíte na to, co já?" zazubila se Evansová z ničeho nic a přejela očima všechny tři zbývající chlapce. "Je čas na vánoční zázrak!" zatleskala nadšeně.

"Pro Merlina, jen to ne!" dostal ze sebe James a praštil se dlaní do čela. "Nebudu si tu hrát na žádnou seznamku. Už jsem se jednou vsázel, že Červíček nemá šanci a vyhrál bych to, kdyby McKinnonová nebyla potvora a na tu sázku nepřišla! Pořád si za tím stojím!"

"James má pravdu, je to hloupost," přisvědčil Remus. "Tohle může skončit jenom tím, že to Peterovi zlomí srdce. A to přece nikdo z nás nechce."

"Hele, neviděl bych to tak černě," odvětil Sirius s hravou jiskrou v očích. "Všimli jste si, jak zabodoval s těma pralinkama? Měli bychom to rozhodně zkusit!"

"Ale, ale..." rozzářily se najednou oči i Jamesovi, "to zní jako další sázka, Tichošlápku. Rozhodně nejsem proti, ale musíme přesně stanovit pravidla! Žádná blbá pusa; ta pro Marlene nic neznamená."

"Co navrhuješ?" vložila se do toho Lily, od které to nikdo nečekal. Nebyla známá tím, že by podporovala sázky vůči svým přátelům, ale tentokrát působila dost odhodlaně.

"Schůzku. A tím myslím opravdový rande – Pete ji musí pozvat, Marlene musí kývnout a to rande musí i proběhnout. To všechno do Štědrýho dne. Jo a pokud to jednomu z nich řeknete a bude to fingovaný, prohráváte, jasný?!"

Sirius si s Lily vyměnil nejistý pohled, protože tyhle podmínky se zdály být dost přísné. Ani jednomu už ale hrdost nedovolila couvnout, takže natáhli paže před sebe a Evansová položila svou dlaň na hřbet Blackovy ruky. James okamžitě přidal tu svou a tázavě se přitom zahleděl na Remuse.

"Tak co, Náměsíčníku? Jsi proti nebo snad věříš na vánoční zázraky?" uchechtl se Potter trochu posměšně.

"Občas ty vaše koniny vážně nenávidím," povzdechl si Remus, ale ani on se v tomhle případě nechtěl vyčlenit z davu, takže po chvíli váhání přidal do chumlu i svou dlaň. "Jsem proti. Nechci ho vidět s pláčem na kolenou, takže se zapojit musím."

"Pamatujte, v téhle hře je vše dovoleno!" pronesl slavnostně Sirius.

"Až na nápoje lásky a matoucí kouzla pochopitelně," zapitvořil se Dvanácterák. "Ať vyhraje ten, komu je osud víc nakloněný!"

A tak začal vyrovnaný souboj, v němž měla hrát hlavní roli dvě až příliš rozdílná srdce, parta bláznů, ochotná udělat pro svou pravdu téměř cokoliv, a vánoční atmosféra prosycená vůní jehličí, vanilky a hřebíčku.


	2. 2. prosinec - Rovnou po hlavě

"Co myslíš, že použijou za taktiku? Evansová bude těžký oříšek. Půjde na to chytře a bude chtít s Marlene manipulovat. Budu jí to muset nějak rozmluvit," mudroval James, když přecházel po ložnici, kde byli s Remusem právě úplně sami.

"Proč to tak hrozně komplikuješ, Dvanácteráku?" povzdechl si Remus. Odložil učebnici, do které se až doteď pokoušel hledět a ignorovat přitom Jamesovo lamentování. "Myslel jsem, že si s Peterem prostě rozumně promluvíme a pokusíme se mu vysvětlit, že Marlene není zrovna děvče pro něj."

James protočil oči a založil si ruce na hrudníku. "To by pak ale přece nebyla žádná zábava. Celý to má být přece v první řadě hra."

"Měl jsem za to, že hry o cizí city už tu byly a nedopadly vůbec dobře," ušklíbl se Lupin. "Už jsi snad zapomněl, jak jste si se Siriusem vjeli do vlasů?"

"To byla ale úplně jiná situace," mávl James nezaujatě rukou. "Nic takovýho se znova stát nemůže."

"Chtěl bych mít tvoje sebevědomí," pronesl cynicky vlkodlak a z povzdechem se zvedl z postele. "Prostě mi dej čas do zítra, ano? Zkusím s Peterem promluvit a když to nevyjde, bude řada na tobě."

"Fajn," přikývl nakonec James trochu neochotně. "To se mi zdá fér. Já si zatím připravím nějaký naprosto geniální plán, protože tvoje chytrý rozmluvy stejně ještě nikdy nikomu nepomohly."

"To není tím, že bych neměl pravdu, ale tím, že mě stejně neposloucháte a jedete si tu svou, dokud není moc pozdě."

James si zamyšleně okusoval nehet na palci, než se otočil s nepřítomným pohledem zpátky na Remuse a pronesl: "Promiň, co jsi říkal? Nějak jsem se zamyslel."

Náměsíčník jenom s povzdechem zavrtěl hlavou a pro dnešní den vzdal všechny marné pokusy dostat do té party hlupáků alespoň trochu rozumu. Navíc se teď zdálo, že dokonce i Lily, která obvykle stála na jeho straně, dočista ztratila hlavu. Nejspíš nemělo smysl bojovat s větrnými mlýny a bylo lepší svézt se na vlně, která už se stejně nedala zastavit.

"Musím běžet," oznámil James z ničeho nic a sebral si z postele školní brašnu. "Dneska je poslední den, kdy můžu vrátit tu knížku o historii skřetích válek, než mi knihovnice utrhne hlavu. Děsí mě."

"Aspoň někdo," uchechtl se Lupin a i on si vyndal pergamen a brk, aby se mohl pustit do svých školních restů. "Nezapomeň, že máš zítra odevzdat to pojednání pro Křiklana."

Potter se dlaní praštil do čela a hlasitě zaklel. "Já na to zapomněl. Zdá se, že dnešní den v knihovně bude delší, než jsem si původně myslel," ušklíbl se, načež stejně bezstarostně mávl rukou a přestal se zbytečně stresovat. To mu šlo až překvapivě skvěle.

Seběhl schody z ložnice a s očima upřenýma na skvrnu od inkoustu, kterou právě objevil na rukávu svojí košile, vůbec nehleděl na cestu. To se mu vymstilo hned vzápětí, když jako velká voda vrazil do podobně zamyšlené spolužačky. Brkli jeden o druhého, zamotali se do červené girlandy, která doteď zdobila zábradlí, a odporoučeli se v jednom velkém spletenci končetin dolů ze schodiště, vedoucího až do společenské místnosti.

James se probral až na ošetřovně.

Se zmateným zamrkáním se rozhlédl po nepřirozeně zamlženém okolí a chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že mu na nose chybí tolik potřebné brýle. To už ale zaslechl klapání podpatků na kamenné podlaze ošetřovny, které vzápětí vystřídal známý hlas Poppy Pomfreyové.

"Jak vám je, Pottere?" mlaskla trochu nespokojeně, když se zastavila vedle postele a upřela na něj pohled.

"Jako po divokým večírku," zamumlal James.

V nohách postele ucítil nečekaný pohyb, který ho donutil vylekaně cuknout a prudce se posadit, až ho hlava rozbolela jako střep. To už mu ale Poppy podala jeho opravené brýle, které si nasadil na nos a zamžoural na osobu, sedící na jeho přikrývkách.

"Jestli jsi mě chtěl dostat do postele, určitě by se našla lepší záminka," zazubila se na něj Marlene, která měla hlavu ovázanou obvazem a obě oči ještě stále podlité krví.

"Slečno, McKinnonová, měla byste odpočívat," zamračila se na ni ošetřovatelka. "A vy Pottere, vypijte tohle." Podala mu tmavě zelený hustý lektvar, který páchl jako růžičková kapusta.

James se znechuceně zašklebil a velice neochotně převzal z jejích rukou kouřící kádinku. Po hlubokém nádechu zadržel dech a hned nato lektvar pár loknutími vyprázdnil. Chutnal ještě hůř, než vypadal. Otřásl se a několikrát zamlaskal, než vrátil sklo zpátky Poppy.

"Já odpočívám. Živím se tu jeho utrpením," uculila se mezitím Marlene na ošetřovatelku, což už madame Pomfreyová odmítla komentovat a raději s tichým mumláním odešla zpátky do své kanceláře.

Jamesovi skrz rty uteklo hluboké povzdechnutí, než se pohodlně opřel o polštář a upřel pohled na Marlene. "Promiň. Nejspíš mi to nebudeš věřit, ale mimořádně v tom nebyl úmysl," uchechtl se.

"Děláš si srandu?" odvětila Marlene. "Dva dny už přemýšlím, jak se vyhnout zítřejšímu zkoušení od Minnie a ty mě dostaneš na ošetřovnu! Bylo to naprosto geniální," zazubila se.

"V tom případě mi bylo ctí, McKinnonová," zakřenil se na oplátku. "Škoda jen, že tu nejspíš strávíš noc a nebudeš si moct vzít hned zítra ráno pralinku od Petera."

"Ále," mávla nezaujatě rukou, "pralinka na mě počká. Chci říct... jsou skvělý, ale můj svět se kvůli tomu fakt nezboří."

James si v duchu promnul ruce a rozhodl se ještě trochu přilít olej do ohně. "Adventní kalendář asi není úplně tvůj styl dvoření, co?"

"Je to sladký," pokrčila rameny a hodila mu přitom čokoládovou žabku, které tady nechali jejich přátelé mezitím, co byl Potter mimo sebe. "Ale máš pravdu, na zadek si z toho fakt nesednu," zasmála se uvolněně a ukousla svojí žabce hlavu.

Dvanácterákovi se přitom mihl v obličeji vítězoslavný úsměv. Štěstěna se zřejmě začínala přiklánět na jeho stranu. Teď už stačilo jenom vydržet a pomalu přitápět pod kotlem. To by v tom byl čert, aby tohle nevyšlo.


	3. 3. prosinec - Jedna sázka nestačí

Mezitím, co se zbytek studentů mořil na dopoledním vyučování, Marlene s Jamesem ještě stále trávili svůj drahocenný čas na ošetřovně. Oběma už bylo daleko lépe, takže si krátili dlouhou chvíli hraním kouzelnických šachů (Řachavého Petra jim totiž madam Pomfreyová okamžitě zabavila), přičemž se zabavovali vymýšlením nejvýstižnějších přezdívek pro své učitele nebo spolužáky.

"Oh, já vím, už vím!" vyjekla nadšeně Marlene.

"Kecáš! Nedokážeš vymyslet nic, na co bychom za ty roky s klukama nepřišli," zazubil se James a táhnul koněm, aby s ním vzápětí vzal jejího střelce.

"Hrome, to jsem nechtěla," zaklela a strčila si nehet palce mezi zuby, když se snažila promyslet svůj další tah. Vážně hodně nerada prohrávala a nechtěla to dopustit ani tentokrát, takže se ho pokusila rozptýlit improvizovanou básní: "Šereda Snape, do hnízda rejp. Roj vztekle útočí, had strachy zakňučí. Skočit měl by do jezera, to je ale drahá cena! Raději než čistý vlas, do léčení vloží čas!"

Potter si lehl na záda a hlasitě se rozesmál. Ztratil pozornost dokonce na dost dlouho, aby Marlene nenápadně pohnula několika figurkami a zajistila si tak dostatečnou výhodu pro další tahy. Pak už si jenom s nevinným zubením prsty poklepávala na bradu a čekala, až jí bude zase James věnovat plnou pozornost.

"Dobře, tohle beru. Klidně tě budu uvádět jako autora, ale rozhodně to chci někdy použít," zachechtal se a prsty si otřel slzy smíchu z očí.

"Dávám ti k tomu povolení, Pottere," uculila se a táhla další figurkou. "Šach."

James se podezíravě zamračil a přejel pohledem celou šachovnici, než na Marlene zvedl s přímhouřenýma očima hlavu. "Podvádíš!"

"Jak bych jenom mohla?" Zhluboka se nadechla a položila si ruku na levou stranu hrudníku. "Nechápu, že mě vůbec z něčeho takového můžeš obviňovat. To mé křehké srdce asi neunese!"

"Tvoje srdce je křehký asi jako Hagridovy griliášový hrudky," zasmál se James. "Nebo se snad pletu a našlo si už snad nějakou oběť, pro kterou si našlo slabý místo?"

Tentokrát to byla Marlene, komu přes tvář přeběhl podezíravý pohled. Chvíli mlčela, než si v hlavě vyhodnotila nastalou situaci a konečně promluvila: "Nejsi zrovna známý starostí o svoje okolí, Pottere, takže jsou jenom dvě možnosti: Buď mě balíš a jsi v tom dost mizernej... a nebo máš nějaký vedlejší úmysly."

"Pche, za koho mě máš?" odfrkl si Dvanácterák pobouřeně. "Nemůžu mít starost o svou kamarádku?"

"Vidím, že už je vám oběma dobře!" přerušila jejich konverzaci Poppy Pomfreyová. Ta právě nesla lektvar pro jednu dvanáctiletou mrzimorskou studentku, jež přivedli dnes ráno poté, co v učebně lektvarů vybuchl kotlík a celý jeho obsah jí vystříkl do obličeje. Měla ho pokrytý pulzujícími a mokvajícími boláky, které rozhodně nevypadaly kdo ví jak přitažlivě. "Tak se sbalte a můžete jít. Možná ještě stihnete odpolední vyučování."

Ani jeden z nich na nic nečekal a oba se začali sbírat z postele. Uklidili šachy a ustlali peřiny, než Marlene konečně znovu promluvila: "Uzavřeme spolu takovou dohodu, Pottere, co říkáš?" navrhla, během čehož si sundala tričko, aby se mohla převléknout do čisté košile.

Nevšímala si, že Jamesovi zrudly uši, když usedl zpátky na postel a odvrátil pohled stranou dřív, než vůbec odpověděl: "A co by to mělo být za dohodu?"

"Je mi jasný, že na mě šijete nějakou boudu. Chováš se totiž chvílemi vážně divně," začala a konečně si oblékla košili, načež si začala uvazovat kravatu. "Budu předstírat, že o ničem nevím, ale jenom když z toho budu něco mít, hm?"

Dvanácterák se ze všech sil pokusil působit nezaujatě. Protočil oči a nasadil lehce posměšný tón. "Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíš."

"Ne?" usmála se Marlene, ale v jejím pohledu bylo něco až podivně zákeřného. Líným krokem došla až k Jamesovi, opřela si dlaně o jeho stehna a naklonila se mu k uchu, kam zašeptala: "Tak to ti určitě nebude vadit, když zajdu za Siriusem a řeknu mu, že o všem vím, co? Jistě vůbec nebude tušit, o čem je řeč."

Potter pevně stiskl čelisti k sobě a pokoušel se co nejrychleji vymyslet jakoukoliv výmluvu. Hlavu měl ale naprosto prázdnou, až si nakonec rezignovaně povzdechl. "Tak co ode mě chceš?"

"Chci, abys řekl Siriusovi, že má pozvat Lily na rande," odpověděla bez váhání.

"Cože?!" vyhrkl James s očima navrch hlavy. "Zbláznila ses? Proč bych to měl dělat?!"

"Protože jsi to jediný, co stojí v cestě mýmu ďábelskýmu plánu, Pottere!" ušklíbla se Marlene. "Už jsem jim dokonce vybrala jména pro děti. Umíš si vůbec představit, jak nádherný budou mít ty děcka vlasy?!"

"O čem to sakra mluvíš, McKinnonová?" zamračil se Dvanácterák. "Co bys z toho vůbec měla? Myslel jsem, že Siriuse chceš ty. Vždyť na něj věčně zíráš a děláš mu návrhy."

"Jo, zírám, no a co? Jako sorry, ale díval ses na něj někdy? Je tak sexy, až bych z toho brečela! Ten zadek mu snad vytesali sami bohové nebo co, ale to neznamená, že je to vhodnej materiál na randění. Je to buran!"

"Nejspíš tě zklamu, ale z klučičích zadků fakt mokrý sny nemívám," ušklíbl se James. "A to, co mi tu říkáš, nedává smysl. Lily je tvoje kamarádka, proč bys jí pro Merlina vůbec chtěla dohodit někoho, kdo je podle tvých vlastních slov buran?"

"Protože..." začala Marlene s ukazováčkem důležitě vztyčeným do vzduchu a udělala mezi slovy dramatickou pauzu, "...k ní se tak nechová. A nejspíš je to děsně sobecký, ale já prostě mi-lu-ju Siriuse, kterýmu Lily trochu přitahuje obojek, jasný? Dělá z něj lepšího člověka a to je můj první důvod."

"To máš jako seznam podobně pitomých důvodů?" zamračil se James a nespokojeně si posunul brýle po nose.

"Jo, to rozhodně mám," přikývla Marlene důležitě. "Každý den až do Vánoc ti dám jeden z nich a klidně se s tebou vsadím, že nejpozději na Štědrý den mi dáš za pravdu, hm?"

"Takže se chceš vsadit? Tohle nikdy nemůžeš vyhrát, McKinnonová," ušklíbl se Dvanácterák znovu.

"To je přece celá podstata sázek. To dobrodružství," uchechtla se a zapla si přitom poslední knoflík na hábitu. "Takže o lahev ohnivý whiskey, sportovče," mrkla na něj a vyrazila ke dveřím. Mezi zárubněmi se krátce zastavila a otočila se na stále ještě dost zaraženého Jamese. Tvář jí zdobil škádlivý úsměv, když dodala: "Jo a Pottere? Nemusíš se cítít špatně... tvůj zadek by taky stál za hřích!"

Nic dalšího neřekla. Nechala ho tam sedět zamyšleného na posteli a už tak nemohla vidět, jak si James složil hlavu do dlaní a pevně sevřel víčka k sobě. Všechny tyhle vánoční zázraky a sázky se mu očividně začaly vymykat z rukou, jenže co teď s tím? Vycouvat už se nedalo.


	4. 4. prosinec - Projekt pro Křiklana

První ranní paprsky nízkého zimního slunce už pronikly do dívčích ložnic a dopadaly na dvě kamarádky, kterým k jejich obrovskému nadšení odpadla první hodina, takže si mohly dovolit ještě krátce lenošit. Lily ten vzácný čas využila ke kontrole pojednání, jež měla dnes odevzdávat, kdežto Marlene v ruce momentálně otáčela dnešní pralinkou od Petera.

"Jak myslíš, že bude tahle chutnat?" zeptala se blondýna s pohledem upřeným na cukrovinku.

Byla fialová s blankytně modrým mramorováním a na světle měnila odlesky od té nejsvětlejší lila až po tmavě švestkovou. Stoupala z ní nezaměnitelná vůně fialek smíšená se slaným nádechem mořské vody, až se blondýnce nezastavitelně sbíhaly sliny.

"Určitě skvěle jako všechny před ní. Možná borůvky?" prohodila Lily a po očku mrkla na svou přítelkyni, která se právě pomalu zakusovala do čokoládového zázraku.

"Hmm..." zabručela McKinnonová spokojeně a několikrát ho převalila po jazyku. "Ostružiny a med. Možná taky šalvěj?"

"Hele, neměla bys dát Peterovi něco na oplátku? Vážně se snažil, určitě by ho to potěšilo," pousmála se Lily, když sledovala zasněný výraz v jejím obličeji.

"Co?" obrátila na ni blondýnka hlavu. "A co máš přesně na mysli? Nějaký vánoční dárek? Určitě mu něco vymyslím."

"A nechceš s ním příště třeba zajít do Prasinek? Možná by ti řekl něco o tom pečení, očividně ho to vážně baví," navrhla zrzka nevinně. "S tím kalendářem si musel dát hroznou práci."

"Kluci určitě do Prasinek půjdou taky. Beztak se všichni sejdeme U Tří košťat, tam bude na klábosení času dost." Marlene mávla bezstarostně rukou a několikrát mlaskla, jelikož se nechtěla rozloučit s tou úžasnou chutí čokolády, která jí ještě stále ulpívala na jazyku.

Lily si jenom nenápadně povzdechla. Nenapadlo jí, že to s Marlene bude tak těžké. Vlastně spoléhala na to, že její nejlepší kamarádka kývne a ještě ráda si s Peterem vyrazí. Nejspíš se trochu přepočítala a celé to bude daleko těžší.

"Jo, to máš asi pravdu," přisvědčila zrzka nakonec, aby nevzbudila přílišné podezření. "No, měli bychom vyrazit na hodinu. Lektvary začínají za patnáct minut a není to zrovna nejblíž."

"A to jsem se celou noc modlila k Merlinovi, aby dostal Křiklan chřipku nebo třeba dračí neštovice. Další důkaz, že neexistuje nic mezi nebem a zemí!" zabručela Marlene nespokojeně a velice neochotně se zvedla z postele.

Lily jenom popadla brašnu a během pár minut už obě kráčely po schodišti směrem do sklepení, přičemž vášnivě probíraly nadcházející sváteční dny, které se letos rozhodly trávit v Bradavicích. Zbývaly jim totiž poslední dvoje Vánoce, které si mohly užít v jedinečné atmosféře hradu, a rozhodně je nemínily propásnout.

"Vítejte na první prosincové hodině lektvarů!" zatrylkoval Křiklan. Ten byl očividně ve velice dobré náladě. Skoro to vypadalo, že už od rána popíjel ovocný punč, který dokonce ještě stále stál ve velké skleněné míse přímo na katedře. "Připravil jsem si pro vás velice netradiční projekt! Jelikož vás už za rok čekají OVCE, které do hloubky prověří vaše znalosti a zkušenosti, je načase vyzkoušet něco úplně nového!"

Mezi studenty to nejistě zašumělo, když obraceli hlavy jeden na druhého a tiše si mezi sebou sdělovali své momentální myšlenky. Nikdo z nich si nebyl jistý, co přesně od takového projektu čekat, takže brzy znovu věnovali profesorovi svou plnou pozornost.

"Budete rozděleni do dvojic, které budou celý prosinec pracovat spolu. Vždy půjde o smíšený pár; každý lektvar totiž potřebuje trochu té mužské přímosti a zároveň jemnou dívčí ruku, dbající na detaily," zachechtal se, přičemž si několikrát rukou přejel přes své postupně se zvětšující břicho. "Rád bych, abyste vymysleli nový, případně předělali nějaký již existující lektvar tak, aby nám pomohl naladit se na vánoční svátky. Fantazii se meze rozhodně nekladou. Při poslední letošní hodině lektvarů vyhlásím jako vítězný ten pár, jehož projekt bude vynikat originalitou i zpracováním."

"Páni," zamumlala Marlene, "ten nás vůbec nešetří, co? Chci rozhodně vyrobit vaječný koňak, co tě opije, aniž by druhý den přišla kocovina!" zatleskala nadšeně.

"Nejsem si jistá, jestli to bude to pravé ořechové," zavrtěla Lily pobaveně hlavou.

O pár kotlíků dál zachytila zrzka Siriusův pohled. Snažil se nenápadně gestikulovat směrem k Marlene a Peterovi a beze slov jí tak sdělit své momentální myšlenky. Pochopila, co tím chtěl říct, jenže to stejně tak odhalil i James, který se jim rozhodl celý plán okamžitě překazit. Teď už hráli jenom o čas.

"Tak si utvořte dvojice. Kdo se nedohodne, tomu přidělím partnera sám," pobídl je Křiklan.

Nejspíš vůbec neočekával, že se najednou spustí taková vlna zmatků a handrkování. James div nepřevrátil svůj kotlík, když se pokoušel co nejrychleji dostat k Marlene s Lily. Toho si samozřejmě všiml i Severus, jenž si pospíšil, aby byl u zrzky dřív než jeho sok v lásce. Sirius mezitím postrkoval Petera a dodával mu odvahu, aby vytvořil dvojici s McKinnonovou, která ovšem zastoupila cestu Snapeovi, aby se k Lily nemohl dostat.

"Klid! Klid! Na všechny se přece dostane!" pokoušel se je uklidnit profesor, ale nevypadalo to, že by ho vůbec někdo poslouchal.

Evansová k překvapení všech kolem udělala krok rovnou k Jamesovi, protože chtěla mít toho bláznivého kluka pod dohledem, aby nemohl kout žádné svoje pikle. Na to ale bleskově zareagovala Marlene, která měla svoje vlastní plány, a proto nenápadně trefila svou přítelkyni klopýtací kletbou. Ta brkla, zamotala se do vlastních nohou a při svém pádu strhla na zem i Siriuse s Peterem, kteří k nim právě dorazili.

"Děti moje nešťastné, dávejte přece pozor," zalamentoval Křiklan při pohledu na chumel studentů, válejících se po zemi. 

Marlene využila chvíle zmatku a objala Jamese paží kolem ramen. "Tak! Já už partnera mám," zazubila se na hromádku lidí zhroucených u svých bot.

Sirius měl ruku ovinutou kolem pasu Lily, jelikož se jí pokoušel na poslední chvíli zachytit. Jenom díky němu tak zrzka nedopadla plnou vahou na tvrdou kamennou zem, ale skončila místo toho na jeho břiše, až Tichošlápek bolestně zasyčel. I přes pevně stisknuté zuby jí ale starostlivě pomohl na nohy, načež zvedl i zaskočeného Petera.

"Tohle je můj dnešní důvod," zašeptala Marlene Jamesovi do ucha, "ani na chvíli nezaváhal a chytil ji!"

"To by snad udělal každý, McKinnonová," ušklíbl se James trochu nepřátelsky, ale jako parťačku pro projekt ji přijal bez mrknutí oka. Znamenalo to totiž, že nebude v páru s Peterem, tudíž další krok na cestě k budoucí výhře.

"Myslíš?" povytáhla pochybovačně obočí. "Na mě by nejspíš ještě šlápl."

S touhle logikou už Potter nedokázal soupeřit a musel nakonec dát své spolužačce za pravdu; i když značně neochotně. A ještě mnohem neochotněji musel akcepovat fakt, že ačkoliv vyhrál malou bitvu v jedné válce, na druhé frontě se mu příliš nedařilo. Dlouho tak při nahánění scvrklofíků po stole záštiplně sledoval Tichošlápka, kterému Lily právě ukazovala, jak nejefektivněji získat šťávu z denivky. Že by za to snad mohla karma si ale rozhodně připustit nechtěl.


End file.
